


Fearless

by cat1beth



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Boy Percy, Ballet, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, dance, good girl annabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat1beth/pseuds/cat1beth
Summary: This is a story I’ve been thinking about for a few weeks and I had to write the first kiss scene. Might become a full chapter fic, but rn a one shot.Percy and Annabeth are practicing their ballet routine as partners.Percy promised that if she fell, they’d fall together.So they do.Inspired by @ colorsofcharcoal ballet au fan art on insta
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Fearless

Annabeth wishes she wore a different leotard. But she forgot to do laundry and the only one that didn’t smell like the girls locker room happened to be the one she had been avoiding wearing for the last month or two, since she was partnered with Percy Jackson. She remembered getting it freshman year feeling like an adult for having a leotard with such an open back, she always thought that she looked amazing while wearing it. 

Hell she does look super hot in it.   
And that’s part of the problem. 

The music swells and she prepares for the lift. She tightens her core, points her toes, and takes a deep breath. Even when she knows that the touch of percys hands on her is coming, it still sends shocks of heat across her skin, and gives her butterflies. And the lack of cotton and spanx between his hands and her back is not helping her focus on the dance. 

Fuck, she thought, my bsck must be so sweaty and he’s touching it and…

She loses balance in the lift and Percy stumbles to catch her. 

It happens so fast but Annabeth can still feel everywhere Percy touches her like a blaze of fire trailing up her spine and arms and left thigh.

“Shit. That was almost really bad, if you didn’t catch me…” annabeth started. God, his hand is still on her lower back, fingers playing with the fabric just barely covering her lower back. 

“Hey you trust me right? I promised. If you fall, I fall.” Percy said, slightly leaning forward. 

Annabeth couldn’t catch her breath. She’s a dancer, her stamina is astounding, but Percy Jackson in her personal space causes her to forget how to breathe. 

Annabeth managed to whisper “we fall together.” 

Suddenly Percys lips crashed into hers and the fire building from her lower back exploded across her body, everywhere. 

Annabeth wrapped her arms around Percy’s neck and finally gave in and touched his amazing hair. Maybe she could mess up, since it’s somehow always perfectly messy. 

They slowly back up a few steps until Annabeth back is against the mirror wall. 

Percy leans even further in feeding the fire with sparks down her thighs has his hands find their grip to pick her up. She wraps her legs around his waist, pointe shoes crossed at the ankle. Annabeth leans into him, wanting more of the heat. 

Annabeth isn’t thinking, for once. All the peace she claimed to get from dance failed in comparison to the burning white clarity she had in her brain while kissing Percy. 

But every Epiphany ends. 

The song slowly faded out. Of course percys phone was on shuffle and the blast of Green Day was a splash of water and Annabeth’s back hit the ice cold mirror, the fire was snuffed out. 

Percy let her go, and Annabeth felt her feet hit the ground. 

She looked into his sea blue green eyes, noticing that yes, for once his hair is messy, falling in front of his eyes. She felt like she was going to fall in. Go from burning to drowning in seconds. 

Looking down with the excuse of grabbing her bag, annabeth said, “umm our time slot for the studio is over soon so I’m gonna go. Piper needs help with the math homework.” And she rushed out of the room, still in her pointe shoes. She’ll find some dark corner to put on her slippers. And she still was breathing so hard, unable to catch her breath. 

She heard Percy call after her, “see ya tomorrow ‘Beth!” 

All she could think was that she was absolutely fucked.


End file.
